Febuary Air
by Broken-Down-Dreamer
Summary: This is a One-shot based on my story Mew Mew Beybladers that my friend Vira wrote for me. Kira and Ray decide to go out one night but are attaked by Mikaela. Collin and Suzanne get revenge on Tyson for the pranks he's pulled. Sukish Summary but good story


Febuary Air

By:Vira

I looked up at the perfect blue sky and smiled. Even in the crisp, February air, there was a sense of blissful peace about things in my small town.  
I was on my way home from school, and I had left before the others, simply for the purpose of walking home alone. It was one of the only moments in my day where I could feel like this; like I was the only person in the world and nothing else mattered.  
A small, gentle tug on my long, brown ponytail compelled me to turn.  
"Oh, hey, guys."  
Kai and Ray stood behind me, both looking bored. I was surprised. I hadn't heard the telltale crunching snow under footsteps to alert me of their approach.  
"Hey, Kira," Ray greeted as warmly as ever. He grinned goofily, which made me smile as well. Kai gave a simple nod of greeting.  
"I thought I was alone. Why are you guys here? Where are the others?" I asked. Normally, someone like Jennifer or other members of their beyblading team would be with them.  
"The others," Kai said, looking suddenly annoyed, "are way behind."  
"We couldn't handle them anymore," Ray added.  
Kai sighed. "Unfortunately, we left your poor twin behind."  
"Why? What were they doing?" I asked. With my younger siblings, who I'd heard Jenn was supposed to pick up after school today, it could be anything.  
Now it was Ray's turn to sigh. "Well, Tyson and Max snuck into the elementary school today and glued Collin's chair. Now they're fighting very loudly, and Collin and Suzanne are threatening revenge."  
I stared at Ray for a second. "...I think I'll let Jenn handle that."  
This caused his look of exasperation to turn into a smile. "Of course."

* * *

"Kira! Ray! Kai!" Jenn yelled angrily when she finally got in the house.  
I bounced down the stairs and flashed a brilliant, innocent smile. "Yes, Jennifer?" Kai and Ray arrived in much the same way, although Kai only had an entertained smirk on his usually sombre face.  
"How dare you leave me alone with them?!" she screeched, shooting a very dark glare at Tyson as he scurried by.  
"What do you mean?" I asked in what was probably the most obviously fake shock I've ever fabricated. I was proud.  
"You know what I mean! You left me with a bunch of screaming children!"  
"Actually, I'm only a year younger than you, Jennifer," Tyson said, and then darted up the stairs.  
She looked like she was about to storm up the stairs after him, but a sudden evil smile spread across her face.  
Collin and Suzanne came in through the open door and looked up at Jennifer.  
"Okay, guys, here's what we're going to do," Jenn started, ushering them both into the living room to plan.  
I giggled and shook my head. A quick glance at Ray proved he was laughing, too.  
Our eyes locked, and, ignoring the quick pain that shot through me, I motioned with my head to the top of the stairs. He nodded and climbed up after me.  
The two of us slowly proceeded to a small meeting room on the third floor, which, by the way, was only small for a meeting room.  
"What's up?" he asked, pulling up a chair and lounging carelessly.  
"I don't know, I wanted to talk to you."  
He smiled like an evil cartoon cat. "Oh really? About what?"  
I grinded my teeth, trying desperately to ignore the acid-like feel that ran through my veins. "I was wondering if you... wanted to go out tonight."  
He cocked his head cutely. "You have to ask?" I smiled. "But where to?"  
"Unless you have a specific place you want to go to, it was just to walk around," I said, refusing to look him in the eyes.  
"Yeah, that sounds fun. We could get dinner."  
I nodded. "And can we go to the park near the high school? I heard that the lights they put up there around this time of year are really pretty."  
"Whatever you want, Kira," he said dazedly, smiling serenely at me.  
I smiled back until his smile turned into his catlike grin again.  
"...What?" I asked cautiously.  
He laughed mockingly.  
My tone turned demanding. "What?!"  
"So, you're not going to walk me to a crappy little motel and make me stay the night with you, right?"  
My jaw dropped. "No!" I denied. "No, why would you even think that!" Slowly, but surely, I could feel the blush spreading across my cheeks. "I mean, first of all, I'm only in my first year of high school! And, second, why would you even think that, I mean"—  
While I was ranting, he had gotten up and crossed the room to me. I had stopped ranting because he had placed a single index finger on my lips, and his forehead was now touching mine.  
I blinked and I could feel the heat on my face intensify.  
"You're blushing," he said, grinning cutely.  
"Ah – Ray!" I cried, laughing and pushing my chair away from him, playfully hiding my cheeks.  
He laughed at me, but forced me into an embrace. His serene smile was back and he rested his head on top of mine.  
I breathed his scent in deeply and relaxed.

* * *

After we had agreed on a definite time, we went back downstairs and passed by Tyson, who was on his way upstairs to take a shower. Jenn, Collin, and Suzanne were obviously doing their best to look like they weren't obviously laughing.  
I clued in instantly. They had done something they weren't supposed to. I shot a glare at Jenn. "What did you do?"  
She was silently laughing too hard to answer me. Her face red, she waved her hand and managed to choke out "I'll tell you later."  
I gave her a suspicious look, but decided that it was probably something stupid, and sat on the other couch, lazily flicking on the television.

* * *

An anguished shout came from the top of the staircase as Tyson thundered down towards us.  
I glanced nervously at Jenn, who was just smiling, and looked towards the staircase. Tyson flew around the bend and glared death at Jenn, Collin, and Suzanne. I wasn't sure what it was, but something didn't look right about his hair...  
"You guys did this, didn't you?!" he growled fiercely and pointed at his hair.  
They all wore identical confused looks. "Whatever do you mean, Tyson?" Jenn said in what I knew was her most innocent voice.  
"You put maple syrup in my shampoo bottle!" Tyson yelled.  
I had to stifle my laugh, so I coughed.  
Suzanne pretended to be puzzled. "Oh, that? I saw on T.V. that maple syrup is a great shampoo. Moisturizing and stuff. So I thought I'd help you."  
Collin nodded along solemnly. "Yes, we thought we had better repay you. I mean, you did help me stay seated in class, so I returned the favour."  
All three of their faces twisted into a rather scary evil smile.  
Tyson stared at them. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it and closed it again. And he did it again. And again.  
After the few seconds of silence, it was like an unconscious message passed between us. We all burst out laughing at exactly the same time.

* * *

Later that night, Ray was (obviously) ready before I was. He waited at the front door while I stressed over what to wear.  
Jenn was in my room, helping me pick something out. Although she wasn't really helping. She was doing more of sitting and watching me pick.  
"You know, if he really loves you, he won't care what you wear," she told me, glancing around at the rejected outfits that I had scattered about the floor.  
"Shut up!" I whined, digging through my closet a fourth time for the perfect outfit.  
And then, just like that, I found it. A pair of long, black skinny jeans, paired with a tight, hot pink top with sleeves that reached just past my elbows.  
I put on the outfit, much happier now that I had found something, and Jenn helped me with my long hair. We decided to flat iron it to perfection, and it worked wonderfully with the outfit.  
I thanked Jenn quickly, and then ran downstairs to meet Ray.  
He smiled when he saw me. "Good, you're ready. I was about to leave with Suzanne. I thought you'd been locked in your closet or something."  
I laughed as I slipped on my shoes – short, black boots – and readjusted my hair one more time. "Not quite. Just had a bit of a clothing disaster." I grabbed a black scarf with silver detail on the ends and wrapped it around my neck.  
"Really?" he asked, and looked at what I was wearing. "Wow. It was worth it. You look hot."  
I blushed, and tried to glare at him. "Shut up, perv," I scolded.  
He laughed, but took my hand. "Come on."

* * *

We stopped for dinner at an ice cream shop, where we both got hot sundaes, and walked to the park I had been talking about. I had been right. The lights were brilliant, and cast an almost magical glow on things.  
The two of us sat on a bench and he put his arm around me, which instantly warmed me up.  
"Nice pick, Kira. This is beautiful," Ray said, sounding relaxed and happy.  
I was about to agree and tell him how much I loved him when I sensed something.  
He must have felt my body go rigid in his arms, because he instantly removed his arm and took my hand.  
"Kira, what's wrong?"  
I didn't answer him, too busy sorting out my senses.  
"Kira?"  
"I sense something… Danger," I clarified.  
I felt him grasp my hand tighter. "What? Where?"  
I got up and looked around, then pointed to my left, where a small area of trees stood. "There."  
"Kira, this isn't a good idea…" Ray warned.  
"Ray, look around you." He did so. There were plenty of other couples, standing around, looking at the lights. "All of them are in danger if I let this go." I pulled him with me towards the trees.  
My heart sped up as we neared the darkness, and my senses felt electrified. There was definitely something there.  
Once engulfed in darkness, I stopped.  
"Kira…" Ray tried warning again.  
"Hush," I told him, trying to listen for threats. Slowly, with my free hand, I pulled out a golden stone with a pink heart engraved on it.  
He shut up and listened with me, and suddenly, I knew it.  
"Who are you?" I called into the darkness.  
No answer, of course. I asked again, more of a warning tone in my voice.  
"You don't recognize my presence, Kira?" the voice asked. Clearly female, but with a darker tone, I recognized this person.  
"Mikaela!" I growled.  
She laughed from somewhere, and there was suddenly a huge figure in front of me.  
Although I couldn't see this thing clearly, glowing red highlights lined its body in the form of a bird.  
"What is that, Kira?" Ray asked quietly, pulling me backwards.  
Mikaela laughed again. "That, Ray, is a demon, come to take your precious princess away."  
The figure screeched, an inhuman sound, and backed away from the two of us. Farther away, I could discern the figure and the sound as something close to a crow.  
"The ultimate bird of darkness will be the one to kill the Angel of Light!" Mikaela declared and the crow rushed towards me again. And everything began to move in slow motion.  
The crow demon rushed towards me, screeching terrifyingly. I was frozen. I didn't know what to do. I tried to move my legs, willing them to get me away from the crow, but couldn't.  
Numbly, I felt Ray drop my hand. Good. He had to run, save himself. Surely this demon, with its outstretched claws, would rip me to shreds. He didn't need to see that. He had to save himself. Get as far away from me as possible.  
But, against the darkness, I could see his white shirt as he leaped in front of me, arms spread wide, defending me.  
No.  
The demon collided with him, and he was sent flying, although the crow did stop before it hit me.  
I turned with Ray's flying body and I was perfectly on time with Mikaela, screaming his name.  
He hit the snow, his eyes closed, his shirt torn and stained red already.  
I ran towards him, trying not to look at the snow that was slowly turning a pink colour below him.  
Not caring about how the snow would ruin my jeans, I knelt and grabbed Ray's shoulder. I kept repeating his name, over and over again, although I didn't know why.  
I lifted his body into my lap and stared at his wound. It was deep, but I wasn't sure if any vital organs had been punctured. His eyes were closed, and I started crying.  
"No, no, no, no, no!" I cried, leaning over him and putting my forehead on his.  
I quickly remembered the demon and Mikaela, and my tears turned to short breaths of rage.  
After I had controlled myself, I sat up slowly and turned my head slightly to glare at the crow.  
Now that it was in the light, I could clearly see that it was made of swirling darkness, and that the red lines on its body were the only things that look solid.  
Mikaela, in all her dark glory, stood in front of it, tall and resentful.  
My face turned to the scariest glare I knew. "You monster," I growled quietly.  
"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"You monster!" I yelled. "How dare you?!" I laid Ray's head gently on the snow and got up, standing at my full height.  
She shrugged and examined her nails. "He jumped in front of my attack. What he did was his fault entirely."  
I was silent, staring her down.  
She noticed my silence and smiled. "What, you know I'm right? And now you can't think of anything to defend yourself?"  
"I will never forgive you," I said in a low voice that scared even me.  
"What?" she asked.  
"You heard me!" I exploded, and kissed the golden stone I held quickly.  
There was such power in my voice that it seemed to scare her, and she took a step backwards. "Mew Mew Kira! Metamorphosis!"  
When the bright light faded, I stood in front of Ray in my blue outfit, wolf ears poking out of my head. I opened my eyes, which were ice blue now that I had transformed, and glared at my dark twin.  
I sped into action, jumping into the air and holding out my hand. "Angel Bell Bell!" I called, and, sure enough, my weapon appeared.  
I looked once more at Mikaela before centering my weapon in front of me.  
"Ribbon Water Spiral!" I yelled, my voice ringing in the snow-covered silence of the park.  
A flash of blue light and the sound of water splashing, and suddenly, the crow was gone.  
When I returned to the ground, standing protectively in front of Ray, I glared at Mikaela once again.  
She looked back at me with a look of amazement. What I didn't know was that she wasn't amazed at my attack; there was something else about me that held her stare.  
"Stay away from him!" I warned. I couldn't feel it, but the pure white wing on my right shoulder blade extended to its full length, giving me a powerful and dangerous look. The grieving Angel of Light.  
She wiped the look of astonishment off her face and glared, then jumped back into the darkness and disappeared.  
As soon as she was gone, I spun around and knelt next to Ray.  
"Ray! Ray, please wake up!" I cried, letting the tears I'd been holding throughout my battle flow once again. They landed, as clear and cold as ice, on his cheeks.  
I felt his arm move and gasped as his eyes fluttered slowly open. His eyes. His beautiful, amber eyes. The sight of them just made me cry harder.  
He reached up and touched my cheek, smiling serenely. "Kira, are you crying?"  
I couldn't answer him through my tears.  
"Are you crying for me?"  
"I – Ray, I'm so sorry!"  
"Don't be, Kira. Are you okay?"  
My heart swelled for him. I loved this guy. "I will only be okay if you are."  
"I'll be fine, Kira," he told me, but I could hear his voice fading.  
"Ray, stay with me!" I pleaded with him.  
He dropped his hand from my cheek. He whispered two words that meant the world to me before his eyes closed.  
"My Angel."

* * *

I sat next to Ray's bed back at home, my hands folded in my lap. His unconscious figure lay under the covers, and I avoided looking at him.  
Lost as to what to do, I had called Jenn, and she and Kai had come over to bring Ray home. Once we had gotten him into a bed, we'd determined that he was only unconscious, but his breathing was laboured.  
"Ray," I started quietly.  
He didn't move.  
"I... Um, thank you for saving me." I bit my lip. I was talking to someone who couldn't hear me, and that made me feel stupid. Besides, I sounded too formal.  
"You didn't have to," I continued. "I mean, um, I would rather it be me unconscious in this bed."  
He still didn't move.  
"But, Ray, I... hope..." I choked and took a few minutes to breathe and regain my composure.  
"I hope you're okay, and, um..."  
He still didn't move, but I reached out and grabbed his hand under the covers. "I love you," I managed to whisper.  
Motionless, I was sure that I had failed in waking him up.  
I sighed, released his hand and got up, beginning to walk away.  
However, something caught my hand before I could get far. I blinked in surprise, then looked back at Ray.  
His wonderful eyes were open and he smiled at me, his hand in mine.  
"Ray!" I cried and hugged him tight.  
He laughed in my embrace. "My Angel."


End file.
